


Paryż

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [52]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>radioactiveharry: ja mam propozycję: larry. Akcja dzieje się w NY, tak, i Louis idzie wieczorem przez jakiś most idk. No i widzi chłopaka, który siedzi na tym jakby balustradzie?? mostu i tak siedzi. Louis no kurcze zaniepokojony, więc tam go pyta co robi i wychodzi na to, że chłopak (Harry ofc) chce skoczyć. Louis próbuje go od tego odwieść i gdzieś w swojej przemowie rzuca, że H nie widział przecież jeszcze tylu miejsc i tylu rzeczy nie zrobił w życiu i proszę, żeby jakoś mu się powiedziało, że “oj daj spokój nie widziałeś paryża, paryż jest piękny”, a h powie, że i tak nie zobaczy brak hajsu itd. no i louis ma obiecać, że zabierze go do paryża, jeśli nie skoczy. Zabiera go do domu i po tym następnego dnia, mimo że L nie ma mnóstwa pieniędzy, łapią samolot i spontanicznie lecą do Paryża yolo kocham prompty. Proszę o jakieś zwiedzanie razem urocze, o śniadania w kawiarenkach i kolację w wykwintnej paryskiej restauracji, zakupy na Polach Elizejskich i w ogóle taki powolny tydzień w Paryżu znikąd. I może na koniec jakiś słodki pocałunek pod wieżą Eiffla? Tak w nocy, wieża Eiffla jest piękna w nocy. Proooooszę??? :( x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paryż

Niebo już dawno przybrało granatowy kolor, a niewielkie jasne punkciki wspierały księżyc w oświetlaniu miasta. Lekki, przyjemny wietrzyk krążył pomiędzy budynkami. Noc, jak na koniec kwietnia, była wyjątkowo ciepła.  
Nareszcie zmiana Louisa dobiegła końca i mógł opuścić zatłoczony i przesiąknięty zapachem alkoholu bar. Wyszedł tylnym wyjściem i odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego iPoda i umieszczając jego słuchawki w uszach, puścił pierwszą na liście piosenkę.  
Przechadzał się ulicami Nowego Jorku, kierując się do swojego mieszkania. Nawet o tej porze panował tutaj duży ruch. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy to miasto w ogóle zasypia. Mimo to uwielbiał je. Kiedy dwa lata temu dostał się tutaj na studia, nie sądził, że tak bardzo pokocha Nowy Jork. Uważał, że panuje tutaj niesamowity klimat.  
Doszedł do pasów, gdzie właśnie zapaliło się zielone światło. Raz z grupą pieszych przeszedł na drugą stronę i wszedł na jeden z nowojorskich mostów. Szedł spokojnym, krokiem, nucąc sobie pod nosem piosenkę, która właśnie sączyła się ze słuchawek. Był w połowie drogi przez most, kiedy zwrócił uwagę na postać siedzącą na barierce. Zainteresowany i jednocześnie zaniepokojony wyłączył iPoda, wyciągając słuchawki i ostrożnie zbliżając się do nieznajomego chłopaka. Jego loki, podtrzymywane przez chustkę, były targane przez wiatr. Z kolejnym krokiem zauważył jak na jego odsłoniętych rękach pojawia się gęsia skórka, a jego wzrok był wbity w rzekę.  
\- Hej – zaczął ostrożnie, nie chcąc wystraszyć chłopaka – Wszystko w porządku? – był już tylko kilka kroków od chłopaka.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się – do uszu Louisa doszedł głęboki, zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię, chcę tylko wiedzieć czemu tu siedzisz i czy wszystko jest ok – odpowiedział, powoli się zbliżając.  
\- Nie, nic nie jest ok! – ponownie się zatrzymał słysząc płaczliwy głos nieznajomego – Moje życie jest beznadziejne! Nie mam nikogo, nie mam pracy, nie mam pieniędzy, nie mam za co żyć! Nie mam dla kogo żyć, wiec najlepiej będzie jeśli skoczę! – jego ciało zaczęło drżeć, a z ust wydostał cię cichy szloch.  
\- Na pewno tak nie jest – teraz stał już przy barierce obok chłopaka, jednak dalej zachowując bezpieczną odległość – Na pewno jest coś dla czego powinieneś żyć.  
\- Nie, nie mam – wychlipał – Moja rodzina nie żyje. Chłopak, jedyna osoba, której ufałem, zdradził mnie. Nie mogę znaleźć pracy, przez co grozi mi eksmisja, bo nie mam czym zapłacić za czynsz.  
\- Daj spokój – starał się, aby jego głos nie drżał – To nie powód, aby się zabijać. Jesteś młody, całe życie przed tobą. Na pewno poznasz jeszcze kogoś, kto na ciebie zasługuje, praca też w końcu się znajdzie.  
\- Nie, ja już nie chcę żyć – wychlipał kręcąc głową, a jego loki lekko podskakiwały z każdym ruchem.  
\- Przecież jest jeszcze tyle pięknych miejsc, które powinieneś zobaczyć. Australia, Japonia, Hiszpania, Francja. Właśnie - Franca, Paryż. Paryż jest pięknym miastem, na pewno go nie wiedziałeś – próbował za wszelką cenę odwieźć chłopaka od skoku, jednak powoli kończyły mu się pomysły. A Paryż faktycznie był cudownym miastem, który każdy powinien zobaczyć. Pamiętał jak spędził tam kilka dni, kiedy odwiedził swojego przyjaciela. To miasto od razu go urzekło.  
\- I tak nie zobaczę, nie mam pieniędzy.  
\- Ja cię zabiorę – wypalił szatyn, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.  
\- Co? – nieznajomy odwrócił głowę i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Louisa. Jego zielone tęczówki były szeroko otwarte i wpatrywały się w chłopaka z niedowierzaniem i szokiem.  
\- Zabiorę cię tam, zabiorę cię do Paryża.  
\- Nie znasz mnie – stwierdził.  
\- Zawsze możemy się poznać – wzruszył ramionami – Nie mogę pozwolić ci skoczyć. To jak? Zejdziesz z balustrady, a ja w zamian zabiorę cię do Paryża.  
\- Ty nie żartujesz?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – założył ręce na piersi – Nie żartowałbym w takiej sytuacji. Zejdź, a jutro polecimy do Francji.  
Nieznajomy siedział jeszcze przed chwilę na barierce przypatrując się ze zdziwieniem Louisowi. Zastanawiał czy jest on szalony, czy faktycznie mówi poważnie. Jaki normalny człowiek proponuje obcemu, że zabierze go do Paryża, jeśli tylko ten nie skoczy.  
Jednak chłopak przed nim był tak cholernie piękny ze swoimi rozwianymi włosami i wysokimi kościami policzkowymi, w jego błękitnych oczach widział powagę i szczerość. Nie wyglądał na szaleńca. Westchnął ostrożnie przekładając nogi i schodząc z barierki po bezpiecznej stronie mostu.  
Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy wyciągnął rękę w kierunku loczka.  
\- Louis.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnął się nie śmiało, ściskając dłoń, a jego policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki.  
*****  
Zamknął laptopa, odkładając go na stolik i ściągnął okulary, przecierając swoje oczy. Był zmęczony, jego mięśnie napięte i jedyne o czym teraz marzył było wygodne łóżko i długi sen. Jednak musiał załatwić jeszcze jedną rzecz, zanim będzie mógł się położyć na – spojrzał na zegar, aby dowiedzieć się, że dochodził 3.00 – 3 godziny. Z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, nie podobało mu się to, ale nie miał wyjścia. O 10.00 mieli lot do Paryża, a musieli jeszcze pojechać do domu Harry’ego po jego rzeczy i dokumenty.  
Louis bojąc się, że loczek jednak zmieni zdanie i wróci na most, zabrał go ze sobą do domu, aby mieć pewność, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego.  
Wciągnął z kieszeni komórkę, kierując się do swojej sypialni i wybrał numer swojego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że trochę potrwa zanim on odbierze, więc cierpliwie czekał. W końcu w słuchawce usłyszał zaspany głos, który dobrze znał.  
\- Czego.  
\- Mi ciebie również miło słyszeć Zayn – zawołał wesoło szatyn.  
\- Kurwa Lou, czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? – warknął.  
\- Ej, o ile mi wiadomo u was dochodzi 9.00 – próbował się bronić.  
\- I co z tego, to dla mnie środek nocy – burknął – Mów co chcesz i daj mi spać.  
\- Chciałem cię tylko poinformować, że późnym popołudniem powinienem być u ciebie.  
\- Ale, że dzisiaj? – słyszał zaskoczenie w głosie przyjaciela.  
\- Oczywiście, że dzisiaj. Myślę, że zostanę z jakiś tydzień.  
\- Tak nagle?  
\- Powiedzmy, że stęskniłem się za tobą – odpowiedział.  
\- Uważaj bo uwierzę – prychnął.  
\- A i przywiozę ze sobą znajomego.  
\- Znajomego? – słyszał w jego głosie, że nie do końca mu wierzy.  
\- Tak znajomego – odpowiedział twardo.  
\- Ok, załóżmy, że w to wierzę. Mam po was przyjechać na lotnisko, czy dacie radę sami do mnie dotrzeć?  
\- Myślę, że sobie poradzimy – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia.  
\- Do zobaczenia – odsunął słuchawkę, rozłączając się.  
Odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną i nie przejmując się ściąganiem ubrań, rzucił się na łóżko od razu zasypiając.  
*****  
\- Pięknie tutaj – westchnął loczek, wpatrując się w widok na jedną z ulic miasta.  
Siedzieli przy stoliku jednej z paryskich kawiarni zajadając się francuskimi rogalikami z marmoladą i popijając to kawa, w przypadku Harry’ego i herbatą, w przypadku Louisa.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, również obserwując to co się działo na ulicy.  
\- Nie wierzę, że tu jestem. Lou – spojrzał na szatyna, dotykając jego dłoni, która spoczywała na stoliku – dziękuję ci. Praktycznie mnie nie znasz, a postanowiłeś mnie tu zabrać, poświęcając na to swoje oszczędności.  
\- W porządku Harry. Przecież ci obiecałem.  
\- Tak, ale nie musiałeś – na jego policzkach pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce.  
\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, abyś skoczył. Nie chciałem, abyś to robił. Po za tym, przydały mi się te wakacje, przynajmniej trochę wypocząłem i się odstresowałem. Świetnie się tutaj z tobą bawię.  
\- Ja też.  
To był czwarty dzień odkąd chłopcy przylecieli do Paryża. Dzięki Zaynowi, Louis zaoszczędził pieniądze i mógł sobie pozwolić, aby codziennie zabierać Harry’ego na śniadania do paryskich kawiarni, zwiedzać z nim muzea i kupić kilka pamiątek. Zdążyli już zwiedzić Luwr, Wersal, Notre Dam i odwiedzili nawet Moulin Rouge. Praktycznie wszędzie poruszali się pieszo lub metrem, aby móc również przespacerować się paryskimi uliczkami, które były pełne uroku, szczególnie wieczorem.  
Zayn, kiedy usłyszał o tym dlaczego są w Paryżu, zdzielił Louisa w tył głowy i wyzwał od nieodpowiedzialnych idiotów, bo „przecież Harry może się okazać wariatem, złodziejem lub mordercą. Albo nawet wszystkim naraz!” Jednak, kiedy lepiej poznał chłopaka polubił go i dał szatynowi spokój.  
Przez te trzy dni Lou i Harry bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Czuli się w swoim towarzystwie bardzo swobodnie, jakby znali się od lat, a nie od kilku dni. Potrafili rozmawiać godzinami, dowiadując się coraz to nowszych informacji na swój temat. Harry czuł jak jego złamane serce na nowo się składa i to za sprawą drobnego szatyna o pięknych, błękitnych tęczówkach.  
\- Jakie plany na dzisiaj? – ścisnął dłoń Louisa, widząc, że ten ewidentnie się zamyślił.  
\- Słucham? – potrząsnął lekko głową, wracając do rzeczywistości.  
\- Pytałem się, co na dzisiaj zaplanowałeś? – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Myślałem, abyśmy poszli na dzisiaj na Pola Elizejskie i co powiesz na rejs po Sekwanie?  
\- Tak – pokiwał ochoczo głową – Jestem za.  
Szybko dokończyli śniadanie i po tym jak Louis zapłacił rachunek udali się na stację metra, aby dotrzeć na Pola Elizejskie. Spacerowali po chodniku, co jakiś czas zaglądając do różnych butików. To nie były jakieś wielki zakupy, raczej kupili kilka drobnych przedmiotów, które kojarzyłyby się im z tą wycieczką.  
Następny w kolejce był rejs po Sekwanie. Siedzieli na jednej z ławeczek, a wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy. Podziwiali Paryż z tej perspektywy. Machali do ludzi na brzegu, posyłając im szerokie uśmiechy. Wiele z nich to odwzajemniało.  
Harry już dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie. Jego troski zniknęły, zastąpione przez czystą radość. Ból zmienił się w niesamowicie ciepłe uczucie i dobrze wiedział, że to wszystko dzięki Louisowi. W końcu nie czuł się samotny. Czuł, że komuś na nim zależy, ktoś się o niego troszczy. Kiedy widział wąskie usta ułożone w szerokim uśmiechu i urocze zmarszczki dookoła oczu , nie potrafił się sam nie uśmiechnąć.  
Wiedział co się z nim dzieje, wiedział do czego to prowadzi i wiedział, że to za wcześnie, jednak nie potrafił się od tego powtrzymać. Nie chciał. Zakochiwał się w Louisie i chciał pozwolić temu uczuciu się rozwijać.  
*****  
\- Gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz – zapytał zdezorientowany loczek – Przecież już tu byliśmy.  
\- Zobaczysz – zaśmiał się dalej ciągnąć chłopaka – Trochę cierpliwości.  
Ponownie byli na Polach Elizejskich, z tą różnicą, że teraz mogli je podziwiać po zmroku.  
\- Jesteśmy – zatrzymał się gwałtownie przez co Harry o mało na niego nie wpadł. Kiedy Styles w końcu złapał równowagę i spojrzał na budynek przed nim, jego oczy zrobiły się większe.  
\- Lou? – kątem oka zerknął na szatyna – Co my tu robimy?  
\- Idziemy na kolację – odpowiedział wesoło, chwytając dłoń Harry’ego i wchodząc do środka. Od razu pojawił się obok nich mężczyzna pytając o nazwisko. Już po chwili siedzieli przy stoliku, a w dłoniach trzymali menu.  
\- Lou? – spojrzał znad karty, na swojego towarzysza – Tu jest cholernie drogo.  
\- Nie musisz się tym przejmować – uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Louis, już tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś. Już wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na mnie wydałeś. Jeszcze teraz kolacja tutaj. Nie musisz tego robić, nic z tych rzeczy nie musiałeś robić. Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, ale czuję się niezręcznie. Czuję, że żeruję na tobie.  
\- Niepotrzebnie – wyciągnął rękę, chwytając dłoń loczka, która leżała na stole – Harry do niczego mnie nie zmuszałeś, to są decyzję, które ja podjąłem. Chciałem cię tu zabrać, więc to zrobiłem.  
\- Odwdzięczę się – ścisnął lekko jego dłoń – Obiecuję.  
\- Nie musisz, wystarczy mi w zupełności twój szczery uśmiech – puścił do niego oczko.  
\- Mimo to chcę – na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Spuścił wzrok, wracając do karty dań.  
Po chwili obok niech pojawił się kelner przyjmując zamówienia i odchodząc.  
\- Jak w ogóle udał ci się załatwić tutaj stolik? – odezwał się gdy tylko zostali sami - Sądząc po miejscu trzeb długo czekać.  
\- Zayn mi pomógł – wzruszył ramionami – Ma tutaj swoje znajomości.  
*****  
\- Dziękuję Lou – wyszli z restauracji, zatrzymując się na chodniku – To był naprawdę cudowny wieczór.  
\- Jeszcze nie dziękuj, to nie koniec – chwycił dłoń wyższego, ciągnąc go w tylko sobie dobrze znanym kierunku.  
\- Co? Gdzie jeszcze idziemy? – Harry był zaskoczony.  
\- Co powiesz na Wieże Eiffla?  
\- Naprawdę? Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Wieże Eiffla nocą – czuł jak rośnie w nim podekscytowanie.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy – uśmiechnął się ciągnąc za sobą loczka.  
Droga minęła im szybko i bardzo przyjemnie. Zatrzymali się kilka merów od wierzy i spojrzeli w górę podziwiając wielką, oświetloną budowlę. Wyglądała pięknie, wzbudzając podziw i wywołując szeroki uśmiech na twarzy chłopaków.  
\- Chodź – Louis ponownie pociągnął Harry’ego za sobą – Wjedziemy na górę.  
\- Poczekaj – zatrzymał się, ciągnąc szatyna. Nie do końca wiedział co robi, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.  
\- Coś się stało? – zaskoczone, niebieskie tęczówki spojrzały na niego.  
Ujął twarz Lou w swoje dłonie i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Usta Louisa były miękkie i ciepłe. Od kilku dni ciągle o tym myślał i nie wierzył, że właśnie w tej chwili to robił. Całował Louisa.  
Bał się, że chłopak go odepchnie i zwyzywa, ale zamiast tego Tomlinson umieścił swoje dłonie na biodrach wyższego, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej i oddając pocałunek.  
\- Dziękuję ci – wyszeptał w jego usta, kiedy się oderwali – Dziękuję, że wtedy się zatrzymałeś, że nie pozwoliłeś mi skoczyć. Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś, chociaż wcale nie musiałeś. Dziękuję, że jesteś przy mnie. Dzięki tobie ponownie jestem szczęśliwym, dziękuję – przez całą mowę wpatrywał się błyszczące, błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – uśmiechnął się lekko, ponownie łącząc ich usta – A teraz chodź – oderwał się od Harry’ego, na którego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyły urocze dołeczki i pociągnął go w stronę kas.


End file.
